


Никогда

by patska



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patska/pseuds/patska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Что было бы, если бы аккурат в тот момент, когда Пес выходил из комнаты Сансы после битвы у Черноводной, его бы застал Джоффри, которому вдруг приспичило увидеть невесту?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Книги ПЛИО не читала, только смотрела сериал и читала фанфики, так что в голове у меня плавно смешались экранизация и вариации на тему, которые придумали многочисленные поклонники. Санса тут - сериальная (визуально ближе к пятому сезону) взрослая девица, а не книжная малолетка.

Ему давно надо было устроить мерзкому мальчишке несчастный случай. Скольких проблем удалось бы избежать! И Королевской Гавани, и всему Северу, и, что самое главное, несчастной Пташке. Но сейчас уже, увы, поздно сожалеть о том, что не было сделано.

 Пес в очередной раз молча проклял и Ланнистеров с Баратеонами, и Станниса с его войском, и вообще все на свете. А в первую очередь - самого себя. Битва при Черноводной заставила его потерять голову; спрашивается, зачем его понесло в покои Пташки после того, как он высказал Тириону и Джоффри все, что хотел? Сел бы на Неведомого и ускакал в любом направлении; в городе царил такой хаос, что никто из придворных его бы не хватился, да и остановить его, с его репутацией хладнокровного и безжалостного убийцы, вряд ли бы кто-то посмел. Но вино сослужило ему плохую службу - в трезвом виде он бы ни за что не заявился в комнату к Сансе и уж тем более не приставил бы ей нож к горлу и не заставил спеть.

 Если бы не эта песня, он, возможно, успел бы уйти до того, как появился Джоффри с десятком "белых плащей". Дикое возбуждение от сражения, боль от нескольких мелких ран, хмель, усталость, отчаяние после отказа Пташки помешали ему быстро среагировать, ведь он вполне мог бы справиться с десятком гвардейцев, пусть и не очень легко. А он, вместо того чтобы выхватить меч и устроить им всем кровавую баню, просто застыл на месте, глядя, как и без того узкие губы Джоффри превращаются в тонкую линию, а потом зло выплевывают приказ: "Взять его! Живьем!".

 Пес криво усмехнулся своим невеселым мыслям. Как же иначе мог отреагировать мальчишка, увидев, как из спальни его невесты, пошатываясь, вываливается младший Клиган, пьяный, весь в крови и копоти? Санса пыталась что-то объяснять, Пес краем уха успел уловить ее лепет, но кто к ней прислушается? Вино и непонятное чувство, которое он сейчас с уверенностью определил как безысходность, заметно притупили его реакцию, так что кто-то из "белых плащей" сумел быстро зайти ему за спину и плашмя ударить мечом по затылку, после чего Пса легко скрутили и заперли в пустой подвальной комнатушке. Он ждал, что Джоффри немедленно пришлет к нему Илина Пейна или даже лично перережет горло, но его спас чей-то оруженосец. Он подбежал к Джоффри и, задыхаясь, сообщил, что Тирион ждет его аудиенции. Мальчишка пообещал, что с утра Пес заплатит за все и что он будет лично следить за тем, чтобы сир Пейн использовал весь свой богатый пыточный опыт. Джоффри и раньше был не подарок, но Черноводная окончательно пошатнула его рассудок; он орал и брызгал слюной так, словно он не король Семи королевств, а пьяная трактирная шваль.

 А почему, спросил себя Пес, он не оправдывался, ведь ничего крамольного он с Сансой не сделал? Потому что посчитал это ниже своего достоинства? Вряд ли.

 Когда он предложил Сансе уехать вместе с ним, а она отказалась, он понял - это конец. Служба в королевской гвардии, хорошее жалование, статус телохранителя наследника престола, страх, который перед ним испытывало подавляющее большинство людей и которым он даже слегка гордился - все это было ничем перед тайной надеждой, глубоко-глубоко запрятанной на самом донышке его убогой, уродливой души.

 Если бы он когда-нибудь смог стать для Сансы не ужасным страшилищем, которому она боится смотреть прямо в лицо, а человеком, который сумел бы о ней позаботиться! Пусть грубо, неловко, но он ведь был единственным, кто никогда ее не обижал и без прикрас рассказывал о происходящем в Королевской Гавани и нравах ее обитателей. Глупенькая рыжая пташка доверчива и наивна, в голове у нее лишь мешанина из рыцарских романов и восторженных бредней, и в одиночку она пропадет в этом гадюшнике!

 Но когда она твердо сказала "нет", он понял, что больше надеяться не на что. Даже в такой отчаянный момент, когда совсем рядом с замком полыхал Дикий Огонь, а из окна доносились ужасные вопли раненых и умирающих, она все равно предпочла остаться рядом с Серсеей и ее мерзким отпрыском.

 Когда Пес встал и содрал с себя грязный и окровавленный плащ, бывший когда-то белым, ему показалось, что он со всем попрощался - с городом, с Пташкой, с самим собой. Прежде, до встречи с рыжей северянкой, ничто не вызывало в нем сильных чувств, лишь желание отомстить Григору. И то после того, как Санса ему спела, на месте острой ненависти к брату возникло странное чувство опустошенности. Даже мысль о том, как он выпускает Григору кишки, которая обычно грела его по ночам, сейчас оставила его равнодушным. Осталась только пустота. Направляясь к выходу из спальни после ее отказа уехать с ним, он очень четко понял, что жил напрасно.

 Пес скрежетнул зубами и глухо застонал. Ничего, скоро все закончится. Боли он не боялся. Что ему пытки сира Пейна, когда он всю жизнь прожил с _таким_ лицом? И последнее время чуть ли не каждый день видел синие глаза и рыжие волосы Сансы - самое мучительное испытание, какое только могли придумать для него Семеро?

 Веревка так туго стягивала его запястья, что у него уже начали неметь пальцы. Он пытался ее растянуть, но связали его на совесть, а развязать узел зубами было нельзя - руки ему предусмотрительно скрутили за спиной. Он еще раз попытался было сесть и опереться на сырую, склизкую от влаги стену, но бок прострелило острой болью. Перед уходом Джоффри приказал "белым плащам" осуществить, как он выразился, "первый этап наказания собаки, предавшей и укусившей своего хозяина". Гвардейцев не пришлось долго уговаривать; как только мальчишка удалился, они всем скопом накинулись на него и избили так, что он потерял сознание и провалялся в беспамятстве довольно долго, судя по затекшим рукам. Кроме раны, полученной у Черноводной, у него определенно было сломано ребро, до сих пор сильно ныли живот и поясница, куда в основном и метили гвардейцы, и раскалывалась голова. И сейчас мысль о смерти от рук Пейна казалась ему чуть ли не милостью и избавлением от страданий - даже не столько физических, сколько душевных.

 В комнатушке, куда его бросили, не было окон, так что он не знал, наступило ли уже утро и стоит ли вскоре ждать сира Илина. Сквозь маленькое окошечко в двери еле-еле проникал тусклый свет - видимо, где-то дальше по коридору горел факел. Было очень тихо - в подвал не проникали никакие звуки извне; Пес, как ни напрягал слух, уловил только, как еле слышно где-то капает вода. Было сыро, на полу не валялось даже клочка соломы, и холод от камня проникал, казалось, в самые кости. К тому же "белые плащи" содрали с него и доспехи, и подлатник, оставив лишь холщовую рубаху, и Пса уже начинала бить мелкая противная дрожь.

 Он закрыл глаза - все равно в полумраке каморки нельзя было толком ничего разглядеть - и стал вспоминать.

 Вот он впервые увидел Пташку у нее дома в Винтерфелле. Тогда у нее еще не было того затравленного выражения глаз, которое появилось уже тут, в Королевской Гавани, после близкого знакомства с привычками Джоффри.

 А вот она стоит на мосту, видит перед собой на пике отрубленную голову отца, переводит взгляд на камни далеко внизу и внезапно делает несколько шагов к мальчишке-королю. Что ему стоило в тот момент толкнуть Джоффри, перерезать горло не ожидающему неожиданного нападения сиру Меррину, схватить Пташку в охапку и попробовать сбежать из города? Мог же он хотя бы попытаться избавить Сансу от необходимости общаться с мерзким ублюдком, которым является его король и сюзерен? В конце концов, даже если его поймали бы и казнили, она была бы избавлена от необходимости общаться с тем чудовищем, в которое на его глазах постепенно превратился Джоффри.

 Пес вспомнил, как после казни Неда Старка Санса в самые жаркие часы стала появляться на людях в закрытых платьях с длинными рукавами. Сначала он не придал этому никакого значения, а потом как-то раз случайно увидел синяк на ее тонком запястье, видневшийся из-под кружевной манжеты. Прекрасно зная привычки Джоффри, Пес сразу все понял. И именно тогда в нем укрепилось странное желание уберечь наивную рыжую глупышку от любых неприятностей.

 Он тяжело вздохнул и прижался ноющим виском к холодному камню. Сначала выпитое вино, а потом удар по голове словно встряхнули его мозги и наконец заставили признаться себе - похоже, то, что он испытывает к Сансе, не просто забота о несмышленой и неискушенной в интригах девушке. Семеро, если бы она только сказала ему "да" пару часов назад! Он бы увез ее хоть в Винтерфелл, как и предлагал, хоть за Стену прямиком к одичалым! Сражался бы за нее в идиотских турнирах с напыщенными рыцарями, которые в реальности ведут себя вовсе не так благородно, как в ее книжках и песенках! Стал бы ее комнатной собачкой, даже попробовал бы бросить напиваться вдрызг каждый вечер, если бы она попросила!

 Но она сказала "нет", и после этого Сандор Клиган отчетливо понял, что дальше жить ему, собственно, незачем.

 Поскорее бы уже пришли Джоффри с Илином Пейном и все наконец закончилось, мрачно подумал Пес, и именно в этот момент неожиданно раздался скрип ржавого засова и тихие голоса. Дверь распахнулась и в проеме возникли очертания чьей-то фигуры.

 - У вас есть час, леди, - хрипло буркнул мужской голос. - Захотите уйти, постучите в дверь, я отопру. И лампу не забудьте, а то поймут, что я сюда кого-то пускал.

 - С-спасибо, - ответил, чуть заикаясь, тоненький дрожащий голос, от которого Пса моментально бросило в жар.

 Он с трудом приподнялся на локте; в дверях стоял хмурый молодой парень, судя по одежде - кто-то из придворной челяди. В руке он держал масляную лампу, а вот кто стоял за ним, Пес пока не видел. Но не померещился же ему такой знакомый голос!

 Парень, с опаской глядя на связанного Пса, вошел в комнатку, поставил лампу на каменный пол в самом центре и быстро ретировался обратно в коридор. А на пороге появилась...

 Он не поверил своим глазам.

 К нему пришла Санса.

 Пес открыл было рот, но понял, что не знает, что сказать. Никакие, даже самые грубые слова, не шли у него с языка.

 Дверь с шумом захлопнулась. Пташка аккуратно положила на пол небольшой сверток, который принесла с собой, и нерешительно сделала маленький шажок вперед. Пес, глядя на нее снизу вверх, продолжал молчать, но сердце у него билось так, словно он только что сразился с целой кучей "белых плащей".

 - Как ты сюда попала? - наконец задал он довольно дурацкий вопрос.

 Санса молча кивнула в сторону двери.

 - Этот сопляк не побоялся провести тебя сюда. Я спрашиваю, ты что-то ему обещала взамен?

 - Ну... У меня осталось несколько золотых драконов, еще с тех пор, как мы с отцом и Арьей сюда приехали, и я... - она неопределенно пожала плечами.

 - Ты его подкупила? Дала взятку? - поразился Пес. - У пташки понемногу начали отрастать коготки? Да-а, чтобы увидеть такое, стоило разгневать его величество Джоффри.

 - Я попробую развязать вас, - тихо пробормотала Санса, игнорируя его замечание.

 - Не стоит. Во-первых, у тебя силенок не хватит, а даже если бы хватило, ты потом не сможешь затянуть веревку так же туго. И у твоего милого Джоффри возникнут подозрения - а кто это приходил к его псу? - отказался он.

 - Он не мой милый Джоффри, сир.

 Санса немного помолчала, а потом сделала еще один шаг по направлению к нему. Слабый лучик света от лампы упал на ее лицо, и Пес разглядел свежий кровоподтек на ее левой скуле и разбитую губу.

 Он забыл даже, как ему ненавистно обращение "сир" - такая дикая ярость вдруг в нем проснулась.

 - Это сделал Джоффри? - прохрипел он с ненавистью и попытался сесть. - Но за что?!

 Санса, которая обычно шарахалась от его прикосновений как от чумы, быстро подошла вплотную, подхватила его под локоть и помогла привстать и опереться на стену.

 - Ты же ничего не сделала! - он с отчаянием всмотрелся в ее лицо. Если ей повезет, на скуле не останется шрам.

 - Я не сделала самого главного, - Санса чуть ли не впервые за все время с их первой встречи в Винтерфелле смотрела прямо на него, не отводя глаз. - Я не поняла, кто мне и правда друг, а кто - нет. Вернее, поняла слишком поздно.

 - И кто же теперь будет учить тебя уму-разума, пташка? - хмыкнул он мрачно. - Как только Джоффри и Бес разберутся с делами, король спустится сюда вместе с Илином Пейном. И лучше тебе в этот момент быть как можно дальше и не попадаться им на глаза.

 - Джоффри не придет, - тихо ответила она. - Он мне обещал.

 Пес похолодел. Мальчишка никогда в жизни не отказывался от удовольствия посмотреть, как мучают других. Что еще натворила эта дурочка?

 - Он-то, может, тебе что-то и обещал, но сомневаюсь, что сдержит свое слово. Как будто ты не знаешь, каков твой король!

 Если бы у него не были связаны руки, он бы схватил ее и хорошенько встряхнул. С Джоффри нельзя идти ни на какие соглашения!

 Санса выпрямилась и расправила плечи:

 - Когда вы... Когда вас увели, я долго сидела одна и думала о том, что на самом деле в Королевской Гавани никто не был действительно добр ко мне. Только вы. По-своему, как могли. И когда вы предложили мне уехать с вами, вы сказали это лишь потому, что желали мне добра, а я не смогла этого понять и боялась, все время боялась... Так что когда пришел Джоффри и... - она замялась, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

 - Украсил твое хорошенькое личико напоминанием о том, кто здесь король, - мрачно подсказал Пес, от всей души жалея, что мальчишка не сдох на берегу Черноводной, как добрая половина его войска.

 - Я... я пошла на сделку, - выдохнула Санса.

 - Да откуда ты знаешь такие ужасные выражения, пташка? - притворно удивился он. - От Мизинца научилась или от Вариса?

 - Не только Ланнистеры умеют платить по своим долгам. Старки тоже.

 - Так в чем же суть вашей сделки?

 - Сир Пейн не придет. Как только рассветет, вас сразу отправят к Стене, - выпалила она, стараясь, чтобы не задрожал голос, но напрасно.

 Пес пожал плечами - в ту секунду ему было глубоко наплевать, на Стену его пошлют или прямиком в самое пекло:

 - Ну надо же. Илин Пейн будет глубоко разочарован, как и твой король. А что ты обещала Джоффри? Круглые сутки станешь петь ему песенки про благородных рыцарей в обмен на мою относительно целую шкуру? Или вышьешь очередной красивый платочек?

 Санса сделала глубокий вдох и, помедлив, очень тихо продолжила:

 - Через три дня состоится наша с Джоффри свадьба.

 - Мать твою, глупая девчонка! - потрясенно выругался он. - Раньше я подозревал, что у тебя в голове солома, но сейчас точно в этом убедился! Станнис отступил, но война еще не закончена! Королевская Гавань еще вполне может пасть! К тому же после того, как король казнил твоего отца, он часто говорил, что ему не нужна в жены дочь предателя! Неужели ты по собственной воле согласилась выйти за Джоффри? Неужели он до сих пор тебе нравится, безмозглая ты пичуга?! Тебе мало его побоев?! Хочешь, чтобы он и в постели над тобой издевался, а? А когда родишь ему наследника, в живых он тебя не оставит!

 Глаза Сансы округлились - конечно же, девчонка не привыкла к такому обращению, но как же иначе донести до нее, какую глупость она совершила? Семеро, лучше бы он подох, не узнав этой новости!

 Но тут она взяла себя в руки, - он видел, каких огромных усилий ей это стоило, - и тоном благовоспитанной леди добавила:

 - Это самое меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать, сир. Я слишком многим вам обязана, чтобы допустить такую вопиющую несправедливость, как ваша... - она чуть запнулась, - казнь.

 Пес ошалело уставился на нее, во второй раз не обратив внимание на ненавистный титул. Она решила пожертвовать собой ради _него_? Не ради Рыцаря Цветов или еще какого-нибудь слащавого юнца в сверкающих доспехах и с белоснежным плюмажем на шлеме?

 - Что ты сказала? - выдохнул он, не веря собственным ушам.

 - Я выйду за Джоффри, а он отпустит вас в Ночной Дозор. И вас не будут пытать.

 - Да ты совсем рехнулась, пташка, - хрипло прошептал он, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть ее печального лица.

 - И отец, и мама всегда учили меня, что за добро надо платить добром...

 - И именно потому твой драгоценный папочка кончил свои дни на плахе, - Пес понимал, что бьет по самому больному месту, но от одной мысли о том, что Санса будет целиком и полностью принадлежать Джоффри, у него в голове все мутилось от ярости. Какая разница, на Стене он будет или в могиле? Все равно он не сможет ее защитить!

 - Боги учат нас милосердию и смирению.

 - И в чем заключается это твое милосердие? В том, что я буду до конца своих дней мерзнуть до костей в обществе воров, насильников и убийц, потому что именно из них состоит основная часть стражей Дозора?

 - Они совершают благое дело, защищая всех нас от... - начала она, но Пес уже не мог остановиться:

 - И буду знать, что ты принадлежишь этому ублюдку? Пташка, да я бы убил его ради тебя! И Серсею, и весь их род!

 - Ради... м-меня? - Санса открыла рот от изумления. - Сир, вы...

 - Я не сир! Сколько раз можно повторять! - рявкнул Пес. - Ты навыдумывала себе красивых благородных рыцарей, а им всем было на тебя плевать! Во всей Королевской гавани только мне было не плевать на тебя!

 - Я... Я не понимаю, - дрожащим голосом пролепетала Санса со слезами на глазах.

 - А я не умею говорить складно, как написано в твоих историях про рыцарей! Ради тебя я сделал бы все, чего ты только пожелала! Как это называется в твоих книгах, а? Ну, скажи это вслух, пташка!

 Санса тихонько всхлипнула, поднялась с пола, машинально отряхнула подол платья и отошла к двери. Пес, тяжело дыша, сверлил взглядом ее худенькую спину.

 Молчание длилось довольно долго. В конце концов Санса наконец обернулась к нему. Глаза у нее были красные, на щеках следы слез. Какой же я молодец, сказал себе Пес. Мало девчонке переживаний, еще и ты добавил.

 - Мне очень жаль, что я не смогла вознаградить вас ответными чувствами, достойными такого смелого и отважного воина, как вы, - голос у нее слегка дрожал, но в остальном она уже вполне владела собой.

 - О Семеро, - простонал Пес, - да хоть раз в жизни скажи что-нибудь своими словами, а не теми фразами, что в тебя вдолбила септа! Только раз, а потом я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни.

 Она стояла у двери и молча смотрела на него. Пес не мог понять выражения ее лица; хорошо хоть плакать перестала!

 Пламя в лампе замерцало, и это вывело Сансу из ступора. Она снова подошла к нему, опустилась на колени и... обняла.

 Пес потерял дар речи.

 А она прошептала ему на ухо:

 - Простите, что раньше я была так глупа и так сильно вас боялась... И не поняла сразу, что вы, хоть и не носите титул, больше рыцарь, чем все остальные дворяне Королевской гавани. Но зато сегодня я спасла вам жизнь.

 - Да разве это будет жизнь? - безнадежно ответил он и добавил про себя: "Без тебя, девочка моя хорошая..."

 Она еще сильнее обняла его:

 - Теперь у меня никого не останется. Раньше я считала, что совершила ошибку, влюбившись в Джоффри, когда он приехал в Винтерфелл, но была неправа. Настоящую ошибку я совершила, когда не согласилась уехать с вами, Сандор. И исправить ее у меня уже не получится. Но зато я буду уверена, что на Стене вам не будет угрожать немилость короля и сир Илин Пейн.

 Пес чуть ли не до крови закусил губу - впервые за все время их знакомства она назвала его по имени. И впервые она была так близко, что он чувствовал тепло ее тела, а его шею щекотало ее дыхание. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы навсегда запомнить эти мгновения, ведь кроме них у него уже ничего и никогда не будет. Проклятие, он даже обнять ее в ответ не может!

 Он не знал, сколько они так просидели; первой опомнилась, как ни странно, Санса. Вскочив и украдкой вытерев щеки, она принялась возиться с принесенным свертком:

 - Вы ведь были ранены у Черноводной, так что я принесла маковое молоко и мазь, которую мне дает мейстер, когда Джоффри... - она запнулась.

 - Когда он тебя бьет, - докончил Пес.

 - Когда он меня бьет, - эхом повторила Санса, осторожно разворачивая тряпицу и доставая два пузырька темного стекла. - Вот, выпейте, - она откупорила один и поднесла к губам Пса. Он послушно проглотил маковое молоко - если ему и правда вскоре предстоит отправляться на Север, лучше, чтобы у него ничего не болело. А вдруг получится сбежать по дороге? И тогда он вернется за Пташкой, чего бы ему это не стоило.

 - А теперь, если позволите, я смажу ваши раны, - Санса указала на порез на его лице; он уже не кровоточил, но от мази отказываться не стоило. Он кивнул и чуть повернулся, чтобы ей было удобнее. Рану сильно защипало, но легкие прикосновения ее пальчиков отвлекали от боли.

 Когда она закончила с лицом, он кивнул на свой бок:

 - Похоже, у меня сломано ребро или даже два. Все остальное можно оставить как есть, не подохну.

 От необходимости поднимать край рубахи Санса покраснела, - Пес заметил это даже в слабом свете лампы, - но когда она увидела багровый кровоподтек на его боку, забыла о смущении и в ужасе ахнула:

 - В таком состоянии вам нельзя ехать на Север!

 - Ездил я верхом, да еще и с ранами пострашнее, - усмехнувшись, успокоил он ее, хотя отнюдь не был уверен в том, что сломанное ребро не пропорет ему внутренности. - Просто намажь ее тем, что тебе дал Пицель, и этого будет достаточно.

 Вздыхая и страдальчески морщась, Санса смазала его бок пахнущим травами составом, осторожно опустила рубаху и предложила:

 - Может, возьмете мазь с собой? Баночка маленькая, зажмете в кулаке, и никто не заметит.

 - Не надо. Подозреваю, что тебе эти лекарства понадобятся больше. К тому же на первом же привале у меня ее наверняка отберет стража. Ну, забирай же!

 Немного поразмыслив, Санса кивнула и спрятала пузырьки обратно в сверток. А потом, словно оправдываясь, сказала:

 - Простите, си... Сандор, что я не принесла никакой одежды. В дороге, наверное, будет очень холодно...

 - Ерунда, - отмахнулся Пес, хотя ничего не имел против хотя бы простого шерстяного плаща. - Ты, пташка, сегодня и так сделала для меня достаточно. Никто и никогда, - добавил он намного тише, - не был ко мне _так_ добр.

 - Я буду молить всех богов, старых и новых, чтобы они охраняли вас, когда будете на Стене, - очень серьезно сказала Санса.

 - Не делай глупостей, пташка, - попросил ее Пес, всем своим существом чувствуя, что выделенный им час на исходе и скоро придется навсегда расставаться с единственным человеком, сумевшим достучаться до его озлобившегося сердца. - Соглашайся со всем, что будет говорить Джоффри. Не зли его. Уж поверь, я лучше тебя знаю, на что способен этот ублюдок. Постарайся подружиться с Бесом - хоть он и уродливый карлик, но совсем не так плох, как остальные Ланнистеры. Джейми ты можешь иногда попросить о небольшой услуге, но только если она не будет идти вразрез с желаниями Серсеи или свыгодой для ее детей. Запомни, что здешние фрейлины и служанки доносят либо Варису, либо Серсее. Лучше, если у тебя будет преданная горничная-северянка. Опасайся Мизинца - даже если он говорит, что поступает тебе во благо, не верь ему, он всегда думает только о себе, - Пес перевел дух. - А если тебе когда-нибудь настолько повезет, что подвернется случай бежать, постарайся сделать так, чтобы Джоффри никогда не сумел тебя найти. Плыви в Вольные города, смени имя, цвет волос и начни жизнь заново.

 Он прекрасно понимал, что Санса никогда не сможет сбежать от Джоффри, но дать ей напоследок хотя бы призрачную надежду он ведь может?

 - Ты поняла? И главное - никому полностью не доверяй и не говори прямо, о чем думаешь.

 - Этому я, кажется, уже научилась, - горько ответила Санса, сосредоточенно роясь в свертке.

 Что она там еще принесла? Лучше пусть скорее уходит, чтобы Джоффри ее тут не застал!

 Пес уже открыл рот, чтобы отправить Сансу подальше от этого подвала, но она его опередила:

 - Думаю, мне уже пора. Простите, что смогла сделать так мало. И вообще... простите. За все.

 - Мне не за что тебя прощать, пташка. Хочу лишь попросить.

 - Просите о чем угодно, - Санса снова опустилась на колени и глядела прямо ему в лицо. Выражение ее глаз Псу не понравилось - словно за те несколько часов, что прошли с момента их встречи в ее покоях и его предложения уехать, она превратилась из пусть перепуганной, но юной девушки в немолодую, много повидавшую и со всем на свете смирившуюся женщину.

 Он замолчал. Никогда в жизни ему не приходилось просить об этом леди, но разве леди когда-нибудь смотрели на него _так_ , как смотрит сейчас Пташка?

 Санса терпеливо ждала, а Пес всей своей шкурой ощущал, как быстро утекают драгоценные мгновения.

 Наконец колоссальным усилием воли он переломил свое сопротивление и прошептал:

 - Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Правда пойму. Пташка, ты... Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. Только один раз. Чтобы мне было что вспоминать на Стене.

 Ну вот, он это сказал.

 Интересно, на ее лице сейчас появится гримаска страха или брезгливости?

 Но он снова недооценил Сансу Старк.

 Не говоря ни слова, она медленно подалась вперед и...

 Поцеловала его.

 Робко, неумело, но Пес ощутил, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется от переполняющих его чувств.

 Когда она наконец отстранилась, он заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы еще чуть-чуть на нее полюбоваться напоследок. Санса, вся пунцовая, держала на ладони маленький сверток, крест-накрест перевязанный прочной бечевкой.

 - Это вам, - пробормотала она, тяжело дыша _,_ \- в подарок. На память... обо мне. Вот, возьмите - она быстро наклонилась, просунула руку ему за спину и вложила пакетик в его ладонь. Пес судорожно стиснул пальцы, моля Семерых, чтобы его руки не онемели так, что он перестанет контролировать собственные мускулы. А Санса, в очередной раз всхлипнув, вдруг погладила его по здоровой щеке и, резко развернувшись, бросилась к двери и забарабанила по створке.

 - Санса! - он впервые назвал ее не пташкой, а по имени. - Прошу тебя, будь осторожна!

 Вообще-то он собирался сказать, что не особо представляет себе, как будет жить дальше, зная, что они больше _никогда_ не увидятся, но заставил себя прикусить язык. 

Она, уже не скрывая слез, подхватила кучу тряпок, в которые были завернуты склянки Пицеля, и снова застучала в дверь. Пес видел, как вздрагивают от рыданий ее худые плечики, и понял, что еще немного - и он умрет прямо в этой каморке, лишь бы не видеть ее страданий.

 Когда дверь распахнулась и охранник увидел плачущую Сансу, то шагнул вперед, злобно оскалился и схватился за небольшой кинжал, висевший на боку:

 - Ты посмел как-то навредить леди, ублюдок! Из-за одного золотого дракона с меня теперь шкуру снимут!

 - Он ничего не сделал! - захлебываясь слезами, Санса повисла у него на руке. - Я... Я просто вспомнила отца, его казнь... Оставьте милорда Клигана в покое, он ни в чем не виноват!

 - Вы уверены? - он подозрительно покосился на Пса, но руку с кинжалавсе же убрал.

 - Уверена! Просто забирайте лампу и пойдемте отсюда поскорее! Я дам вам еще одного золотого дракона! Или даже два!

 - Ну, раз вы в порядке, леди Санса... - парень пожал плечами, подхватил лампу, бросил еще один подозрительный взгляд на Пса и вышел в коридор.

 Санса задержалась на пороге; обернулась, выдавила из себя слабую, несчастную улыбку и прошептала:

 - Прощайте, Сандор. Я никогда вас не забуду. Да хранят вас Семеро.

 - Прощай, моя пташка, - ответил он, с трудом протолкнув слова сквозь сжатое внезапной судорогой горло.

 А потом дверь захлопнулась, оставив его наедине с мрачными мыслями.

 И именно в этот момент Пес окончательно и бесповоротно убедился, что самое ужасное в жизни - вовсе не обожженное наполовину лицо, за которое надо благодарить своего собственного родного брата, не брезгливые или испуганные взгляды окружающих, не вражеский меч или арбалетный болт.

 Самое страшное - это всего лишь одно коротенькое слово.

  _Никогда_.

 ***

 Людей для Ночного Дозора доставляли к Стене в любое время, и даже битва у Черноводной не изменила заведенного распорядка - на следующий день после сражения из Королевской гавани на север отправился небольшой обоз с будущими стражами Дозора. Среди них был тот самый Сандор Клиган, бывший телохранитель короля Джоффри. Его попутчики, два вора, трое убийц и один насильник, с опаской поглядывали на знаменитого Пса, а по вечерам шушукались, пытаясь догадаться, чем же тот умудрился провиниться насколько сильно, что заслужил изгнание в Дозор. Сопровождавшие обоз охранники очень внимательно следили за Клиганом, но он ни разу не доставил им никакого беспокойства.

 Всю дорогу до Стены Пес не произнес ни единого слова. Он послушно выполнял все приказы охранников, хотя те знали его буйный нрав и поначалу постоянно ждали возникновения свары из-за любой мелочи. На вечерних привалах он молча ел скудную снедь, которой хватало ровно для того, чтобы будущие стражи Дозора не умерли по пути с голоду, и потом тихо уходил к телеге, подальше от костра, садился у колеса на сложенный в несколько раз плащ и просто сидел там до глубокой ночи, пока дрова не прогорали до самых угольков.

 Ни стражники, ни преступники не подозревали, что теперь для Пса весь окружающий мир сузился до одной крохотной вещицы, которую он берег как зеницу ока - мешочка с прядью рыжих волос, перевязанных голубой шелковой ленточкой.


End file.
